


Do Dogs Think in Barks?

by CaptainAwesome242



Series: It’s the Simple Things in Life Like When and Where [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: Leonard was finally drifting off to sleep. He had almost accomplished it when. . .“Do dogs think in barks?”





	Do Dogs Think in Barks?

Leonard was finally drifting off to sleep.

It had taken far longer than usual; even though the bed was warm, the room was cool, and he was in no pain or discomfort. By all accounts, he should have fallen asleep hours ago, had it not been for Jim’s inane ramblings.

Leonard loved Jim, he truly did, and one of the things he loved most about him was his innate curiosity; that beautiful combination of wonder and thirst for knowledge that made him want to understand everything around him. Most of the time Leonard found it endearing, but at times like this, after a long day in Sickbay, all he wanted to do was sleep. He had almost accomplished it when...

“Do dogs think in barks?”

The voice, which didn’t even have a trace of tiredness in it, broke through Leonard’s drowsy haze and dragged him straight back to consciousness.

“Go to sleep, Jim,” he grumbled, not opening his heavy eyes.

“No, but think about it, Bones,” the bed dipped beside him as Jim propped himself up on his elbow to hover over him, “words are a human invention, on Earth anyway, so there’s no reason for dogs to think in words,”

“Jim...”

“They can understand words because we can train them and they obey set commands like ‘sit’, but they communicate in barks,”

“Jim...” Leonard tried again, but to no avail.

“Does each bark represent a word? Or do they just make noise to convey a feeling or a need? And if barking is just noises and tones then what do they think in?”

“Please, Jim...”

“They wouldn’t think in words, surely. That’d be like me speaking in words but thinking in—“

“Do I need to kiss you to get you to stop talking?” Leonard opened his eyes to glare at the figure beside him.

Jim paused, but even in the dim light Leonard could see the smirk spreading across his face, “I don’t know, Bones, you might need to test that theory,”

Leonard groaned but used his hand to pull Jim’s face down to his (no way he was getting up!) and pressed his lips firmly against Jim’s softer ones in a long kiss. After a few seconds he broke away, eyebrow cocked questioningly as he stared up at Jim.

Jim smiled broadly, they way he always did after Leonard kissed him, until his eyes widened into saucers and he sucked in a sharp gasp.

“Spock!” He whispered loudly.

“What!?” Leonard all but shouted, suddenly very awake and more than a little hurt and confused.

Jim jumped at the sudden noise, but then chuckled and smiled lovingly at his scowling boyfriend, “No, no! Not like that! Spock could mind meld with a dog to see how it thinks, then we’d know for sure,”

Relief and irritation flooded Leonard in equal measure as he half sighed, half growled, “Jesus, Jim! Give me a heart attack why don’t you!”

Jim smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, Bones, didn’t mean to scare you. But you’ve gotta admit it’s the perfect way to find out,”

Leonard rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can ask him about it tomorrow. But right now, I intend to get some sleep and so should you. Now come here,”

He lifted his arm and wrapped it around Jim as he burrowed into his side, resting his head on Leonard’s chest.

“Now please, no more crazy theories until the morning,” Leonard mumbled, planting a kiss on the top of Jim’s head to show he wasn’t mad.

“Fine. Nighty night, Bones,”

“Night, Jim,”

Once again, all was quiet and still in their shared quarters.

But only for a few moments.

“You know you’re cute when you’re jealous?”

“Shut up, Jim,”


End file.
